


RWBY/SCP Foundation FanFic Chapter 1

by 11AtomicBlast11



Category: RWBY, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crossover, Gen, My First Fanfic, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11AtomicBlast11/pseuds/11AtomicBlast11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwick's ship crashes infront of Beacon. He asks for asylum. Somone wants him dead, he messed up. They have Cinder and now they are coming after Torchwick. He has nowhere else to turn to but his worst enemys for protection, but will even they be able to protect him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Fanfic write. So please don't flame if I have any grammar or character errors. If you have any questions about it, please PM me, I am also welcome to suggestions for new characters to be added.

Weiss and Blake had just finished classes and were heading down the hall when they heard a whirling sound coming from outside.  
  
"Blake are you hearing that?" Weiss asked  
  
"Yeah its getting louder" Blake said, taking out her weapons.  
  
They ran outside where they met Yang and Ruby, as well as team JNPR.  
  
In the sky an airship was crashing down towards Beacon. It looked like one of the engines was smoking and the pilot had lost control. The small ship crashed in the lawn of Beacon.  
  
Yang read the white fang symbol on the side of it. "It's white fang, get ready" Everyone got their weapons ready, expecting a fight.  
  
Torchwick crawled out of the burning wreckage, his clothes burned and shred from the crash. He reached his hand out "Help me" he said before passing out.  
  
"Did Torchwick just ask us for help?" Ruby asked  
  
"Yes." Blake said, dumbfounded  
  
  
                                                                                                        Ozpin's Office  
"Why would he ask us for help?" Glynda asked  
  
"I don't know, his airship wasn't damaged by ours. Somone else is coming after him."  
  
"He asked for asylum..." Ozpin said  
  
"And your going to give it to him?!!"  
  
"If he explains what happened. Whoever it is that wants him, is going to be a much bigger problem then him. He can give us information about what, or who attacked him."  
  
"He's not very reliable, I wouldn't trust any information he could give us." Glynda said  
  
"Given his current situation, I don't think he's in the position to lie. He came to us. His worst enemy for protection."  
  
"And in the meantime?" Glynda asked  
  
"Im gonna put team RWBY in charge of finding out what happened, since they have the most experience with him."  
  
"Send them in" Ozpin said as Glynda then opened the doors  
  
Team RWBY walked in as Ozpin greeted them.  
  
"I suppose you have already guessed why I have called you here today."  
  
"Torchwick." Blake said.  
  
"Precisely, he has requested asylum and we are going to give it to him, asylum from what I don't know. Thats why your here."  
  
"Im putting your team in charge of investigating this matter."  
  
"Us? Why?" Ruby asked  
  
"Because you have the most firsthand knowledge of him and the white fang."  
  
"You are also not excused from regular classes and activities. Pursue this on your own time."  
  
"He's in the infirmary, go and find out what you can from him for now."  
   
"Dismissed."  
  
RWBY Left and Glynda had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Do you think its....them?" She asked  
  
"I certainly hope not. But I wouldn't be surprised if Torchwick tried to do business with them."  
  
"If it is them, we're all dead anyway."  
  
"You don't think they would....." Glynda said  
  
"They've done it before and they would do it again". Ozpin thought about the rare occurrences of masses of people just "vanishing", dissapearing without a trace. It was mostly the nomads, the villages of wanderers outside the wall. But there have been other occurrences.  
  
                                                                                                                               Infirmary  
Team RWBY walk in to see Torchwick sitting on a hospital bed talking to himself.  
  
"Torchwick." Blake said  
  
"What happened?"

"She's dead.... They killed her and now they're coming for me..."  
  
"Please you've got to help me!!"  
  
"Slow down" Yang said "Who's dead?"  
  
"Cinder... They killed her and im next."  
  
"Its ok, just tell us what happened".  
  
"Ok... Ok... She did a deal with these people for some dust. She screwed them over and 3 days later she went missing. And I found this letter on my desk." Torchwick said, Starting to sob.  
  
He handed Yang the letter. It was an official document from this corporation. It read  
  
                        Dear Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick,  
  
        It is with great sadness that we have to terminate your employment at the Foundation. You were a great asset to the Foundation but due to certain circumstances your termination is effective immediately.  
  
                                                                                                                                                   - The Foundation  
                                                                                                                                                                                  Secure. Contain. Protect.  
  
"Who's the Foundation?" Ruby asked.  
  
Everyone turned to Weiss.  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't know."  
  
"They came, and tied me up. They injected me with something. Neo had managed to untie me and hold them off long enough for me to flee to the airship. They planted a bomb onboard, and I lost one of the engines to it. She died to save me.  
  
"Who came? What was his name?" Weiss asked  
  
"He was an agent for them. His name was  R... R... I can't remember anymore."  
  
"Amnesia..." Weiss said.  
  
"They wiped his memory."  
  
"Ive seen this before..." Blake said "Whoever did that to his ship had military grade weaponry. That Amnesia could last for months. Long enough for them to take him out"  
  
"Or us all out, we're a target now." Yang said  
  
"Anyone that comes in contact with anyone who's been in contact with this so called foundation has winded up either dead or missing."  
  
"We need to find out who these people are before they find us."  
  
                                                                                                                Dorm Room  
"So who are you taking to the dance?" Ruby asked Blake  
  
"No one"  
  
"Are you sureeeee? What about that guy you met in the town?"  
  
Blake blushed  
  
"Ummmm, we're just friends."  
  
"Righttttt."  
  
Yang walked in, "Im gonna go see if Jr. knows anything about this so called Foundation or what Torchwick got himself into".  
  
"Ok see you later Yang!" Ruby said, hanging upside down from her bunk.


	2. Chapter 2, Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes to the Club to see if Jr. knows anything. But was shocked at what she found.

Yang walked into the club with the usual heart warming welcoming of guns in her face.

"What do you want now blondie?" Jr. asked

"Why the down face? I just want some information."

Jr.'s henchmen put down their guns and him and Yang walked over to the bar.

"So what do you want to know?"

Yang took out the letter. "Tell me who this so called SCP Foundation is."

The color of Jr.'s face drained as soon as he saw the words.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Im sorry I can't help you....." Jr. said, turning away.

"I think you can do better then that".

Jr. glanced over to the balcony and saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"I said I don't know, please you need to leave."

"Tell me who these people are Jr." Yang said

"Stay the hell away from me!" Jr. started running towards the exit.

Jr. Made it outside. There he was, waiting for him.

"I swear I didn't tell her anything! Please I don't wanna die!"

Yang chased after him but he had his henchmen block her.

"Always gotta make things difficult." Yang said

She quickly blasted through his thugs and bursted out the door.

Yang gasped. There lay Jr. on the ground, decapitated and dead.

Yang saw something out the corner of her eye, a figure standing on top of the roof cloaked in darkness. But when she turned to look, nothing.

"My mind must just be playing tricks on me, its alot of stress." She thought

She examined the body, she wasn't a coroner but it looked like a clean cut. No tears or ruggedness... She couldn't think of many materials or weapons that could do that, even with dust.

Yang headed back to Beacon to inform her team of her results and the death of Jr.

Beacon Academy Dorm Room

"He's dead?" Ruby asked

"Yes, I ran out and by the time I got there his head was detached from his body".

"When I mentioned the Foundation he turned pale, whoever this is, they are a big player. They managed to kill Jr. and Torchwick's team aswell as Cinder. Those people are not easily taken down."

"While you were gone, I went to the Archives and looked it up to find anything I could. As soon as I searched it, the system suddenly experienced a "critical error" and it logged me out." Weiss said

"I am royalty and I still can't even find out."

"Do you guys ever feel like... Your being watched?" Yang asked.

"Yes, there was a figure I saw in the corner of my eye outside of the tower, but when I turned to look, nothing."

"The same thing happened to me at The Club. I think that whoever was there, killed Jr. to keep him quiet. He was looking over his shoulder, someone was watching him."

"And now their watching us..." Ruby said.

An announcement came over the intercom "Students, I would like to remind you of the Dance tonight! We wish everyone has a wonderful time and we hope you have your dates!"

"The dance..." Blake thought "What if we could try to draw this person out and find out who they are?"

"If we can draw them out to someplace, the docks maybe?" Yang asked

"That might work." Ruby said "One of us will show up at the dance, then he will likely follow us to the docks."

"Where the rest of us will be waiting.." Blake said "Good idea."

"So who's going?" Yang asked

"I volunteer as a tribute!" Ruby said with a smirk

"He's more likely to follow me since im the team leader."

"Fine but you be careful little sister." Yang said.

And with that they got ready for the evening dance where they may finally find out who is the one that people are dying to keep secret.


End file.
